onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Lola (Zombie)
Lola was a zombie created by Dr. Hogback's surgical skills and Gekko Moriah's Kage Kage no Mi powers. She was animated from the shadow of a human also named Lola. Appearance Lola was a zombie stitched together from the remains of a warthog. She was pinkish in color and dressed in clothes that were a combination of battle armor and a wedding dress. Her metallic shoulder pads and corsets that she wore on her wedding dress were golden in color. Lola also possessed a rather large skeletal mouth that contained two large warthog tusks and red lipstick imprinted on the tip. She also had a small scar in between her two nostrils. Personality Lola's Zombie was completely and utterly in love with Absalom, even though she was a zombie. For this, Lola would do anything to marry Absalom. She did many things to marry Absalom. Two examples were when she tricked him into signing a marriage certificate and when she attempted to pursue and kill Nami, a woman Absalom had his eyes on. Relationships Lola's Zombie was in love with Absalom. However, her affection was unfortunately one sided. He didn't love her because she was a rotting animal zombie while he is a living human. Despite this, Lola vigorously pursued after Absalom's affection. While originally wanting to kill Nami, Lola became friends with her when Nami offered to become her friend. The zombie had never had any friends, so this offer moved the warthog deeply. Nami tricked Lola into being her friend by saying that she was a man so that Lola wouldn't kill her. The friendship became truly real as the events in Thriller Bark conspired. This friendship was so deep and meaningful that it was inherited by the original Lola when she received her shadow back. Abilities and Powers As a zombie, Lola possessed some great strength that enabled her to attack foes that got in her way and was more durable than a human. In battle, she used two long katanas. While not exactly a fighting style per say, Lola inherited a form of martial arts from the Lola whose shadow was animating her, called . They were basically just a way for her to show her affection to one she loved rather than a way to defeat an opponent. The only "attack", per say, of this "fighting style" was . Basically, Lola just tried to kiss her love in order to seal a marriage bond between them. This was first seen being used unsuccessfully against Absalom, who blocked every attempt for Lola to kiss him. Exclusively in the anime, Lola was seen performing more moves of the Bridal Arts against Absalom. * : Basically it was just her trying to hug her love in a lovey dovey, if not violent, manner. * : Lola pins down her love and attempts to force him to sign a marriage certificate. * Lola jumped onto her loved one and pinned him down in a very suggestive position. From this position, she could attempt to kiss him. History Lola was created three years ago before the current storyline. The original Lola and her crew came to Thriller Bark and were stripped of their shadows by Gekko Moriah. The pirate captain's shadow was then placed inside a large warthog corpse stitched together by Hogback. The zombie Lola was then created and served under Absalom. When Absalom summoned the General Zombies from their tomb for their attack against the Straw Hats, the zombie Lola also arose from her grave. Happy to see Absalom, she tried to trick him into marrying her. Absalom, seeing through her tricks, tried to explain to her why he and her can't be married. He told her that he is a human and she is a rotting zombie warthog thus they couldn't be wed. He also explained to her that he had already found a bride for himself, Nami. Angered by this, Lola decided to hunt down and kill Nami. After searching around Thriller Bark, Lola found Nami in Perona's garden and began attacking her. After a brief bout with a Inuppe, Lola continued chasing after Nami. When Lola finally caught up with Nami, she about to finally kill her when suddenly Nami revealed that she is actually a gay man in drag whose true name is Namizou. Tricked by this lie, Lola decided to not kill Nami. Nami then preceded to say that she supports Lola's love for Absalom. Moved by this, Lola burst into tears and became friends with Nami. After a brief chat with Nami about ways to win Absalom over and the location of the island's treasure, Lola learned that Absalom coming their way. Motivated by their talk, Lola decided to pursue her love. After chasing Absalom for a while, Lola lost track of him. After some time however, Lola was able find him again. She barged in on the wedding between Absalom and Nami and made it appear that she wanted to kill Nami. However, she was really intending on helping Nami because she saw her as a true friends. She attempted to distract Absalom with an offer of marriage. Absalom shot her with his bazookas, which enraged Nami into knocking him out. Lola then revealed that she knew from the beginning Nami was really a woman. With one gigantic kiss upon an unconscious Absalom, Lola "married" Absalom. She then informed Nami about the current situation on the island. Later as the zombie watched the Straw Hats battle against Oars and Moriah, the shadow implanted in her was recalled by Moriah and implanted in himself along with the other shadows he stole. The corpse that was the zombie known as Lola has since then returned to being an empty lifeless shell. References Site Navigation Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Female Category:Zombies Category:Swordsmen Category:Animals Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Dead Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Female Category:Zombies Category:Swordsmen Category:Animals Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists